Single Again
by Bent137
Summary: This was inspired by the Spoiler Addicts Anonymous challenge on Fan Forum. Just a little fun with the Gilmore Characters : [Sequel is Soundproof] : [Complete]
1. Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :)

Rating: Um G?

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. Lorelai gets into some Lorelai brand trouble.

A/N: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. I don't know if I'll write a chapter 2. Maybe. (P.S. I wrote this in an hour and 16 minutes.)

****

Sticky Situations

Some song by a Latin pop artist was blaring in the Gilmore house as Jess approached. He grimaced hoping he wouldn't have to listen to it the entire time he was there. Maybe he could convince Rory to go and read somewhere else. He climbed the steps to the house and knocked loudly on the door hoping someone would hear it. No sooner had his hand moved then the door was thrown open by Lorelai. She was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt with a glittery flower of some sort on it, with a giant goofy grin on her face. He noticed the flicker in her eyes and the corners of her lips start to droop when she saw it was him. Then she remembered her promise to Rory, not to mention what he'd brought with him, and the smile was back.

"Hey Jess! Got the stuff?" She asked, whispering the last part conspiratorially. 

"Sure do Ms. Gilmore," he replied pulling the small package out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Great! Oh, and call me Lorelai, I'm not my mother," she said taking the package and turning away. She suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "Remember, Rory doesn't find out," she smiled and hurried into the living room.

Jess slowly turned and shut the door behind him and then made his way to Rory's room. He leaned casually against the door jam and watched her. She was sitting cross legged on her bed reading a book. Her brown hair had fallen over her shoulder, shielding her face from him. She reached up and tucked it behind her ear and that's when she noticed him standing there.

"Jess! How long have you been there?" She asked smiling at him, and motioning for him to come in.

He shrugged noncommittally and pushed himself from the doorway. "Not long," he said pulling his book out of his back pocket and sitting on the bed with her.

Rory nodded and reached over to lift the cover of his book slightly. "Lolita, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I like it so far. I hope it's not too much for you though," he smirked at her.

Rory stuck her lower lip out in a fake pout, "Too much for me? Never. I can take anything you can throw at me!"

Jess chuckled and held his hands up in defeat, "Okay!" He lifted the cover of her book slightly, "The Notebook?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She demanded , "It's a good book. Besides, A Walk To Remember was great!"

Jess just nodded and went to reading his book. Rory glared at him a moment before going to her reading, the Latin beats still pulsating loudly through the house. After about three minutes Jess finally looked up, "Um Rory?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Can we go somewhere else and read?" He looked at the doorway, "Someplace, well, quieter? I just read the same paragraph ten times in three minutes.

Rory grinned, "Sure Jess. Let's go." The two climbed off of the bed and headed for the living room, "Mom, we're going to go out for a walk and read somewhere more quiet." Lorelai jumped off of the couch and hid her hands behind her back when Rory walked in the room. "Something wrong, Mom?"

"Oh! Um no, no. Go on, have fun," She smiled at them and nodded her head at the door.

Rory eyed her suspiciously, "Okay." She walked over to her mom, "Let me have a hug," she wrapped her arms around her mom and her mom didn't wrap her arms around her. "Okay what's up?"

Lorelai slowly brought her hands from behind her back, she was holding the remote to the stereo.

"So?" Rory asked.

Lorelai let go of the remote, but it was still in her hand. She grinned sheepishly, "I kinda was super gluing that handle back on the Josie and The Pussycats coffee mug and I went to change the song on the stereo and well, I super glued my hand to the remote."

Rory groaned and rolled her eyes, "Mom you should know better by now. We always ask Luke or someone to fix our stuff. Where did you get super glue anyways?

Lorelai pointed the remote at Jess.

"Hey!" he protested holding his hands up innocently and glaring at Lorelai.

Rory turned on Jess, "YOU gave her super glue? Well guess what. You're driving us to the hospital."

"What? No way! This is her problem," he protested. He stopped when he saw Rory glaring at him, "Fine."

Rory turned and grabbed her coat and put it on, then grabbing her moms, "Well, that's what you get for trusting my MOM with the glue!"

Jess grumbled, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too." as he walked past Rory and out to the Jeep. The keys were actually IN it, man this town was too trusting.

Rory handed Lorelai her coat instructing her to put it on before sending her towards the Jeep. She shut the door behind her and followed her mom.

Suddenly Lorelai hit a loose board in the porch and lurched forward, sliding down the steps and landing on the pavement with a thump. The remote came unglued from her hand and shattered.

Rory hurried down the steps to her mom, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Hey look! No more remote!" She frowned, "I was kind of getting used to it."

Jess watched the scene unfold from the Jeep, "Does this mean I don't have to drive you to the hospital anymore?"

Rory looked at him, "No. She might have broke something!"

"Yeah, like the remote." Jess said sarcastically. Rory glared at him.

Rory helped her mom to the backseat of the Jeep then went back and scooped up the remaining bits of the remote before climbing in the passenger seat next to Jess.

Half an hour later they pulled into the Emergency Care Unit parking at the Hartford Medical Center. Jess accompanied Rory inside and together they explained to a nurse what had happened. Lorelai was led away to have some tests done, as well as see the doctor. Shortly after Lorelai was moved to a room on the third floor. With any luck she would only be there until the tests came back. Rory sat on the edge of her mothers bed scolding her for playing with the super glue while Jess read. "Hey! He was at fault too!" Lorelai pointed a finger at Jess.

"Yes, he was," Rory looked at him, "I'll take care of him later."

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hey how you feeling?"

Lorelai looked up at him, "pretty good. So can I go home?"

"Well, not quite yet, one of the tests came back funny so we'll have to do it again."

"Funny how?" Rory asked.

"Well, with any luck it was simply contaminated Miss Gilmore. But we would like to be sure."

They wheeled Lorelai back down to the lab. It would take a half an hour so Jess and Rory headed down to the Cafeteria for something to drink. The elevators opened and there was Madeline, standing with her back to Rory looking at a sign. When she heard the doors open she turned around. "Rory! Hi," she said smiling brightly, "What are you doing here? Who's your friend?"

Rory smiled back at the girl, "This is my friend Jess. We're here because my mom had a run-in with some super glue and a remote and then on the way here tripped and fell down the stairs and it's really much funnier sounding now than when it was happening. What are you doing here?"

Madeline laughed a bit, "Well my sister had her baby and I was here with my family. Then I came down for something to drink and forgot what floor she was on. I do know she's in room 615 though."

Rory and Jess exchanged a look, "Well, Madeline, how can I put this. This is a hospital, and it has floors, and room numbers, um, correspond with the floor."

Madeline looked at her confused, "Huh?"

Jess smirked, "She's trying to say your sister's room is on the sixth floor."

Madeline smiled, "Oh! Well why didn't you say so? It was nice meeting you Jess, and I'll see you Monday, Rory!" She hurried into an opening elevator and asked the gentleman in it for floor six.

Jess and Rory exchanged a look and continued to the cafeteria. Rory got a coffee and some Everlasting Gobstoppers. Jess got a Coke and some fruit in a cup. They ate it quickly and then returned to Lorelai's room. It wasn't long before they rolled her back in. Jess went back to reading his book. Rory and Lorelai got into a deep conversation about candy once she saw the Gobstoppers Rory had. Then the doctor walked in with the test results in his hand.

Rory jumped up and looked at him, "She okay?"

"Well, she'll be fine," the doctor said.


	2. Fringe, Winners, and Big Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :)

Rating: Um G?

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. This chapter revolves mostly around Rory.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. And I am a complete moron. See I write up the challenges, and when you see what the specifications for this chapter are, you'll see why I'm a moron! I must admit I had some time figuring out how to do this one. (P.S. I wrote this chapter in an 46 minutes.)

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Louise being Louise

*Rory being a smart alec

*A lamp with fringe

*Friday night dinner

*The Line: "Ding, Ding give the (wo)man a prize."

*no Jess (AN: See why I'm a moron?)

* A reality TV reference

****

Fringe, Winners, and Big Brother

Rory stifled a yawn and slid into bed. The doctor said her mom would be okay, the problem had been just a speck of something on the lens of the camera thing they use. So they made it home fine and ate dinner. Rory did her homework and then climbed into bed. She made sure her alarm was set and then burrowed under the covers and closed her eyes.

It seemed like she'd only slept an hour when her alarm went off, waking her from her sleep. She reached over and turned it off then slowly climbed out of bed. She went out to the kitchen and started the coffee before turning and going into the bathroom where she took a shower. When she got out the scent of coffee was just permeating through the house, any moment now Lorelai would smell it and get up. Rory yawned and wrapped the towel tighter around her then made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of coffee before walking into her room. She gulped the hot liquid as she made her way to her closet. She set it on a stand and gathered her clothes, setting them on her bed.

She dropped her towel to the floor and changed quickly. She picked the towel up off the floor and grabbed her cup on the way out. When she reached the kitchen she heard the shower running and she smiled a bit, her mom was up. She drank the rest of her coffee and set the cup on the table as she stuck two pop tarts in the toaster. She then walked down the hall with the towel and opened a closet door, which she instantly regretted. a kickball Lorelai had been storing on the shelf had finally stopped resting precariously on the edge and had finally fallen, right on Rory's head. She tossed her towel in a basket on the floor there and put the ball back on the shelf then shut the door.

She walked back into the kitchen as the water turned off. She refilled her cup of coffee and filled another one. Then pulled the pop tarts out of the toaster. When her mom walked in she handed her one of the pop tarts and a cup of coffee. They then sat down, looking identical, a pop tart in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. Neither spoke, just sat there chewing and drinking, occasionally getting up for a refill. By the time Lorelai had emptied the pot of coffee both were more awake and actually talking. The decided it was time to head to Luke's. After all his coffee was better.

The pair put their cups in the sink, and Rory grabbed her backpack and they set off for Luke's. After downing two more cups of coffee Rory went and caught her bus to school. The day was going fairly well and school was actually not bad. Tristan wasn't there anymore, Paris was in a good mood for once. Rory smiled at the end of the day as she opened her locker. Paris, Louise and Madeline walked up next to her and Paris got into her locker. Madeline and Rory made small talk but were interrupted by Louise's low whistle, "I swear James Randal gets hotter every day. Somebody call 911, that boy is going to need an ambulance when I'm through with him." Louise pushed herself off of the wall and made her way over to James. Paris, Madeline and Rory watched her go.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I swear that girl gets more an more like Britney Spears every day."

Paris looked at her, "What are you talking about Gilmore? Britney sings, Louise, well I know she's my friend but Louise just can't sing."

Rory looked at Paris with a sly grin, "Your point being? You're just proving they're more alike."

Paris stared at her for a moment before a slow smile started, "I get it, you're saying Britney can't sing! That's kind of funny, and true."

"Ding, ding. Give the woman a prize!" Rory said smiling at Paris a bit and Rory looked back over at Louise thoughtfully, "You know, I take it back. Britney Spears gets more like Louise everyday."

Paris looked at her again, "Huh?"

Rory looked over at Paris, "Well Louise isn't exactly innocent right?" Paris nodded and Rory grinned shooting another look at Louise, "Britney Spears is," she slammed her locker shut, "She's all tease, no action."

Paris laughed as Rory said bye and walked out to the parking lot.

It was Friday, so that night Rory and Lorelai pulled up her grandparent's driveway in their jeep and climbed out. "It's not to late to turn around," Lorelai said looking at Rory.

"Mom. Shut up and just go up there and ring the bell." Rory said exasperatedly. She heard a sort of whirring noise and looked around. A security camera on a post was moving towards them.

"But I don't want to!" Lorelai whined stomping her foot.

"Shh, Mom. Big Brother's watching us," Rory said with a grin.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Don't look. There's a camera watching us. Just go ring the doorbell!" Rory said giving her mom a push.

"Fine," Lorelai huffed, "But you're showing me this camera later. She walked up to the door and rung the bell. The maid answered almost immediately. "Hi," Lorelai said, "We're here to see Emily and Richard." The maid let them in and took their coats. Lorelai and Rory looked around. "Hey Ror, look at this lamp," Lorelai said pointing at a lamp on the stand, "I never thought I'd see fringe anywhere near my parents."

"Me neither," Rory agreed.

Just then Emily walked in, "There you are! Come in, have a seat dinners ready." Lorelai and Rory followed her and sat down at the table. "So girls how are you?" Emily asked.


	3. No Use Crying

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :)

Rating: Um G?

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. This chapter revolves mostly around Rory.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. (P.S. I wrote this chapter in an 46 minutes.)

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*3 fights, one between Lorelai and Emily

*Jess

*A scene at Luke's

*Spilled Milk

*The Line: "Do you want a cookie or something?"

*A reference to "Dirty Dancing"

*mention of Sookie's wedding

****

No Use Crying

Dinner had been going reasonably well, which was never a good sign. The table was filled with small talk and Lorelai hadn't angered Emily once, yet. Desert had just been served, it was a very delicious looking double layer chocolate cake with cherries on top. Lorelai had dug right in, Rory was a little more subtle.

"Grandma, could I please have a glass of milk with my desert?" She smiled at Emily.

"Why yes dear," Emily rung a little silver bell and the latest maid came running in, "Could you please get my granddaughter a glass of milk?" The maid nodded and hurried into the kitchen. The small talk continued until the maid came hurrying back. She rushed towards Rory with the glass, and in her haste didn't notice the little bump in the rug. She tripped on it and pitched forward spilling half the glass of milk on Rory's sweater.

Emily looked at the maid appalled, "That is the fifth time today you've spilt something. Are you always this klutzy?"

Lorelai noticed the tears forming in the maids eyes and decided to stop her mother, "Mom, it's okay. It's not her fault. She tripped that's all. It could have happened to anyone."

Emily looked at Lorelai, "It's unacceptable is what it is! Look what she's done to Rory."

Rory looked up from dabbing her sweater with a napkin, "What? No I'm fine really grandma. It's not a big deal," She looked at the maid, "Really it's okay. I probably would have done the same thing, don't feel bad. It's just a sweater I don't mind." She smiled at the maid and the maid smiled a little back before tears spilled over.

Lorelai looked up at her, "Hey now, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Why don't you just go and get something to clean it up with okay?"

Emily glared at Lorelai, "This is my house Lorelai. I'll tell her what to do!" She turned to the maid, "Go ahead and do as she said. I can't believe you Lorelai. The girl spilled milk all over Rory's nice sweater and you just brushed it off!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal mom!"

In the meantime Rory had hurried to eat the rest of her cake, "Grandma, we'd better go I can change and wash this sweater."

Emily nodded and they all rose and walked to the door, "I'll see you next Friday girls."

Lorelai and Rory nodded and Rory spoke up, "Don't fire her over this grandma. We know she didn't mean it."

Emily pursed her lips and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Rory and Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner and sat down at a table. Luke made his way over to them with his order pad, "What can I get you guys?"

Rory looked up at him, "Coffee. And blueberry pancakes with maple syrup." Luke nodded and turned to Lorelai

Lorelai looked up at him, "Coffee. And chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup."

Luke nodded and started back towards the counter. Rory looked around, there were quite a few people there that morning, and Jess was no where to be seen. "Hey Luke, where's Jess?" Rory asked him.

"Ah, I sent him over to Doose's for some stuff. I'm getting kind of worried though, that was ten minutes ago. Maybe I should have sent Caesar to help him."

Rory nodded as Luke came over with their coffee. She took a sip and looked up at Luke and Lorelai, "I'll go check and see if he needs help."

Luke looked at her, "Thanks Rory."

Rory walked out the door of the diner and across to Doose's Market. She looked in the window and saw Jess standing in the fruit aisle looking perplexed, a basket hanging from his hand. She walked in and snuck up on him. "Need some help Jess?"

Meanwhile at the diner Lorelai had asked Luke for more coffee when he'd brought out the pancakes and the two were arguing over it. Luke kept saying it was bad for her, and no. It would have been any normal fight until Luke lost it. He turned and looked at Lorelai who had moved up to the counter. "Lorelai, I am so sick of you just coming in here and begging me for coffee all the time!" Lorelai stared at him, her mouth opened and closed before she turned and walked back to her seat at the table and busied herself with eating. Everyone stared at them then slowly, and silently went back to eating.

Jess whirled around, "Jesus Rory, you scared the crap out of me. I was just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to get all this stuff and a watermelon back to the diner." Jess gestured to the basket, a bag of potatoes at his feet and the watermelon.

"I'll help," Rory said as she scooped up a watermelon in her arms quickly and walked to the register leaving Jess to follow. Jess sighed and picked up the bag of potatoes. Fortunately Taylor wasn't at the register, a girl was. The girl rung up their items, put the things from the basket into a bag, and gave Jess his change when he paid. Rory took the watermelon again leaving Jess to the bag and potatoes. The two walked back to the diner in discussing Catch-22, they were laughing as they walked in. They stopped dead in the middle of the floor and looked around. The diner was completely silent. Everyone was buried into their work. Luke was no where to be seen. All of a sudden Luke came out of the back room and Rory saw Lorelai look up at the noise and then look away continuing to eat her pancakes.

Luke looked at Jess, "Good you're back. Come on." Luke turned right around and went back into the back room, Jess followed him, and Rory reluctantly followed him. When she walked in Jess was busy putting the things from the bag away and Luke had put the potatoes away. He turned to see Rory there.

Rory looked up at him really unsure what to say after witnessing the tension in the diner. So she said the first thing that came to mind, "I carried a watermelon."

"Do you want a cookie or something?" Luke snapped then sighed. Rory's eyes got wide. Luke nodded and took it from her, "Sorry about that, thanks Rory. Your pancakes are out at the table."

Rory nodded and turned to walk back out the door. Luke started to follow her saying to Jess, "You watch the diner for a while okay?"

Jess followed him, "Do what? No way Luke!"

Luke spun around and looked at him, "Jess! I said watch the diner, you will watch the diner, I don't care if you don't like it." Luke turned and continued walking towards the door.

Jess followed him, "I have school Uncle Luke!"

Luke spun around again, "I'll write you a note! Just watch the damn diner." With that Luke opened the door and stormed off. Jess looked around and then went back to the back room to finish stocking the shelves.

Rory had watched the exchange confused, Lorelai had kept her head down and kept eating the whole time. She took her last bite of pancakes and stood up. She threw a ten dollar bill on the table without looking at Rory and said, "I've got to go help Sookie with the wedding. I'll see you at home." She then dashed out of the diner and in the opposite direction of Luke before Rory could comment.

Rory looked down at her half eaten pancakes and empty coffee cup. "Jess?" She called.

Jess stuck his head out the door to the back room, "Yeah?"

Rory looked at him, "Can I get some more coffee?"

"Absolutely," Jess said going and grabbing the coffee pot he walked over and filled up Rory's cup then sat with her, setting the coffee pot on the table. "So how 'bout that tension?"

"Really," Rory said rather forlornly, "I wonder what happened."

"One way to find out," Jess said before looking around and saying loudly, "Alright, who's going to tell us what happened?" No one spoke up. "Come on! Any other time you guys would be running your mouths as fast as you could."

Kirk looked around at everyone then nodded and walked over to sit with Jess and Rory for a moment. Rory and Jess looked up at him. Kirk looked at Rory, "Your mom and Luke were fighting over coffee, as always. But then he went and said that he was sick of her coming in here begging for coffee. She couldn't even speak she was so shocked." Kirk got up and left their table leaving Jess and Rory staring after him with their mouths wide open.

Rory and Jess looked at each other, "Well this is not good," Rory said and Jess nodded.

"Well let's not let on that we know, and see if they fix it themselves," Jess said, he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "If not, meet me tomorrow night at 7 on the bridge." Rory nodded.


	4. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :)

Rating: Um G?

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. This chapter revolves mostly around Rory.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. (P.S. I wrote this chapter in an 46 minutes.)

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Dean

*Finding the phone

*Taylor decorating rant

*Emily

*The Line: "Get over it! Some things are just known, Justin and Britney broke up, K-mart went bankrupt and that would NEVER work!"

*A reference to teen movies

*beach ball

****

Some Things Never Change

It was absolutely silent in the Gilmore house. Not uncommon for eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. There was the occasional sound of the house settling and birds chirping outside. Other than that the silence seemed to echo upon itself. Suddenly a shrill ringing interrupted the peacefulness, drawing groans from upstairs and down as both Gilmore's ran from their rooms, still half asleep. They each stood perfectly still in the living room trying to pinpoint the location of the ringing. Lorelai finally discovered the phone's hiding place under the couch. She pressed the talk button and mumbled into the phone as Rory walked into the kitchen.

"What did you say Lorelai? Can't you speak any clearer than that?" Emily's shrill voice rung through the phone.

"I said, Mom, who in the world dares call here before ten on a Sunday," Lorelai replied as she walked into the kitchen where Rory was gathering supplies to make coffee.

"Really Lorelai, must you always act like this?"

"Like what?"

"So, foolish, aren't you ever serious?"

"Uh, yeah. What do you want anyways mom?"

"Oh yes. As you know your father's birthday is coming up," Emily said. Meanwhile, Rory frowned as the coffee maker made a funny noise. She'd poured the water in, what else?

"Yes I realize this."

"Well next Friday we'll be having a special dinner in his honor, I'll be inviting some guests so dress properly. And write this down"

"Next Friday, okay I'm writing it down," Lorelai leaned against the counter and rolled her eyes. Rory checked for coffee grounds, they were there. The machine was plugged in, she sighed and flipped it off. Turning with a distraught look to her mother.

"Yes, next Friday, not this Friday."

"Yes, got it," Lorelai said as Rory tapped her shoulder. Lorelai turned and looked at her.

"Coffee. Luke's. Maker broke," Rory mumbled still half asleep.

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror as she gasped, "No way!"

"What? Lorelai what are you talking about?" Emily exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

"I've gotta go mom emergency." Lorelai said quickly hanging up the phone.

Lorelai started to walk to the door but stopped abruptly. "I can't go to Luke's!"

"Mom, this is no time to be dramatic."

"But we had a bad fight," Lorelai protested.

"So did me and Charlie. Suck it up we're going."

"What about Al's? Can we go to Al's?"

"Mom, the coffee maker just broke, and we both know Al's coffee is like dirt."

Lorelai sighed realizing she really had no choice.

Lorelai and Rory grabbed their coats off the peg and hurried out the door to Luke's. They walked down the street in complete silence. The little bell jingled merrily as the Gilmore's entered Luke's. Lorelai glared at it over her shoulder then joined Rory in slumping on a stool at the counter. Luke came out from the back room saw them, checked his watch, rubbed his eyes, turned and walked back into the back room. A second later he walked back out, they were still there.

Momentarily forgetting the fight he walked over and stopped in front of them, "You're here on a Sunday at 8:32 AM. The world is coming to an end, what happened?"

Lorelai looked up at him, "Emily called," she replied mid-yawn.

"Charlie broke," Rory added.

"Charlie?"

"Coffee Maker," Rory said, "Coffee Luke."

Luke quickly placed two mugs in front of them and filled them to the rim with coffee. Lorelai and Rory greedily grabbed the mugs and brought them to their lips, a little coffee sloshing over the edge and onto the counter. Luke wiped it up and was almost hit with two empty coffee cups.

"More," Lorelai asked.

"And Pancakes," Rory added.

Luke had refilled their coffee and brought them their pancakes when Taylor walked in the door. He stood next to Lorelai at the counter and said, "Luke, may I have a word with you?"

"What do you want Taylor?" Luke asked coming over to him.

"Well, I don't know if you realize but this coming week is Spring Break for the area schools, which means we'll be having our Spring Fling Dance this Saturday, with a series of events leading up to it."

"That's this week?" Lorelai asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well, yes it is." Taylor responded looking at her.

She swallowed her pancakes, "What's this years theme?"

Taylor beamed at her, "This years theme is a Luau, complete with roasted pig!"

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other as Taylor turned back to Luke, "Anyways, I was wondering if perhaps I could put up a few things in the diner."

Luke eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of things?"

Taylor beamed again, "Just a few fliers advertising the weeks events and the dance, and a few paper palm trees and a little dancing hula girl."

Lorelai coughed as she practically choked on her pancakes.

Everyone watched Lorelai concerned as Rory patted her back. When she weakly proclaimed she was okay Luke turned back to Taylor, "No."

"Now Luke, how can you say that? It's part of your duty," Taylor began.

"Taylor. I said no."

"The whole town is decorating, you have to decorate," Taylor protested.

"All the more reason not to."

Lorelai finally spoke up, "Taylor?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Is this your plan, to keep bugging Luke about the decorations until he gives in?"

"Well yes, it is."

"Well I've got some advice for you," she said with an evil grin, "Get over it! Some things are just known, Justin and Britney broke up, K-mart went bankrupt, and that would never work! Ever. He's just going to kick you out."

Taylor, Luke and Rory stared at Lorelai for a second before Rory groaned and Taylor said, "What?"

"Mom, that was pathetic. It was cheesy and you could have done much better."

Lorelai glared at Rory, then realized she was right and pouted. Taylor just shook his head and went back to fighting with Luke. Just then Jess came down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and watched them fight. Then he caught Rory's eye and waggled his eyebrows as if to say, 'Watch this.'

"Hey Uncle Luke? I need something at the Market, I'll be right back." Jess turned and walked out the door.

Taylor watched then turned to Luke, "This isn't over, I'll be back."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Luke asked.

Taylor ignored him and hurried out after Jess. A few moments later Jess walked back in. Lorelai and Rory were still eating, and Luke was wiping down the counter. Jess walked up to Lorelai and looked down at her, "Hey?"

"Yes Jess?" She asked looking up.

"You like Skittles?"

"Actually I do."

Jess nodded and tossed her a small bag of Skittles. She caught it and stared at him. He stared back then walked around the back of the counter, "What? I had to buy something or else he'd have known I was just doing it to get him out of here."

Everyone stared at him, Luke looked surprised, Rory had a small smile on her face, and Lorelai had a very Jess-like smirk on her face, She adopted a voice very similar to his and said, "Huh." Jess raised an eyebrow and Rory swung to look at her.

"That was very spooky," she said.

"Tell me about it," Luke said with a smile.

Suddenly an idea struck Rory, "Hey Mom? Want to have a movie night tonight?"

"Sure. We can watch teen movies! Like She's All That, and Save The Last Dance and make fun of them. Plus that cool movie 'Not Another Teen Movie' just was released," Lorelai said excitedly.

Rory turned to Luke and Jess, "You guys want to come over?"

"I have to go to Hartford tonight," Luke said.

"Oh," Lorelai said.

"I'll come," Jess said.

"Okay, bring coffee will you?" Rory said.

"and Skittles," Lorelai added.

"We'd better go get the movies and stuff Mom," Rory said.

The two Gilmore walked outside and paused to watch as Taylor oversaw the decorations being put up around the gazebo. There was a giant string a beach balls suspended over the street and pop up Palm Trees. They walked past him on the way to the Video Store and he handed them a flyer. Rory stuck it in her coat pocket and turned to her mom, "Get the Red Vines and I'll meet you in the video store."

"Aye Aye Captain."

Lorelai walked into the Market and picked up a box of Red Vines, Dean was at the cash register and they said hello. "Movie Night?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, Well, have fun, don't get sick."

"Thanks, I'd ask you to come, but it might be awkward."

"I um, can't anyways. I've got other plans."

Lorelai nodded, thanked him and walked out.

When she got to the Video Store Rory was already holding "Not Another Teen Movie" and "She's All That."

"How about 'Boys and Girls'," she asked her mom.

"Absolutely, and 'Down To You.' It will be the whole Freddie Prinze Jr. oeuvre," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah that guy is in everything!"

They checked out, and walked home.


	5. And Some Things Do

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :)

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. (P.S. I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes.)

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*reference to Survivor

*Candy

*Lorelai and Jess say the same thing

*Egg rolls

*red nail polish

*Lane

*The Jeep

****

And Some Things Do

Lane and Rory were sitting in the gazebo painting each others toenails and sunbathing in the last rays of the warm afternoon sun. Rory was using red nail polish on Lane, and Lane was using a light blue nail polish called 'Iced Frost' on Rory. They were discussing Lane's latest crush when suddenly Rory looked up and asked, "what time is it?"

Lane glanced at her watch, "It's 6:45. Why?"

"Oh no," Rory said hurrying with Lane's nail polish, "Jess is coming over for movie night tonight remember? I have to be there when he gets there!"

Lane finished up Rory's nails and looked at her as she put the cap on the bottle, "Why?"

"Mom might kill him," Rory said taking the bottle Lane extended towards her.

They stood up as Lane said, "Good reason."

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten to go shopping right?"

"Absolutely," Lane replied.

Rory grabbed her shoes and ran barefoot towards her house. Lane gathered her things and began walking home. When Rory reached the house the Jeep was parked there, she gave it a loving pat and headed up the steps. When she opened the door she immediately heard arguing. She peeked around the door to find Jess and Lorelai sitting in the living room arguing over Survivor.

"I'm telling you, they shouldn't have voted Rob off," Jess was saying.

"He was way too cocky," Lorelai countered, "He needed to go!"

"No way! He was honest. John was the cocky liar! Good riddance."

"Well I have to agree with you on that."

Rory stepped into the room, "I didn't know you watched Survivor, Jess."

He looked up at her with a smirk, "Oh yeah. It's almost as entertaining as Stars Hollow."

Lorelai snickered and they both looked at her. She feigned an innocent look and said, "So lets prepare the munchies shall we?"

Jess had brought a big bag of skittles and a huge thermos of coffee, which was gone in seconds. He also brought some Tostitos and a jar of salsa. Lorelai had ordered Chinese and bought Red Vines. They spread the food on the coffee table and began with watching 'She's All That'.

When scene on the street came up Lorelai looked at Jess and, in perfect time with Freddie Prinze Jr., pointed an egg roll at him as she said, "You know, you're eyes are really beautiful," complete with deep voice. Rory cracked up while Jess just smirked. Rory and Lorelai spent the rest of the movie quoting, and commenting on Paul Walker's hotness factor. During the cleaning scene Rory suddenly said, "Oh Oh! Push slow."

Jess looked at her, "Why?"

Lorelai answered for her, "She has the hots for the last JV Soccer Player that comes in the door." Rory glared at her mother and Jess laughed.

The end was near and Laney was just finding out about the bet. At the same time Jess and Lorelai quoted along with her, "Am I a bet?! Am I a FUCKING bet?" Both Lorelai and Rory stared at Jess in silence.

Finally Lorelai spoke, "You've seen this before."

Jess shifted uncomfortably, "Uh yeah." They all burst out laughing at and with Jess. Suddenly the end was upon them and Lorelai shushed them.

"This is my scene," she said. Right on cue with Rachel Leigh Cook she said, "I feel just like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman', you know, except for that whole hooker thing."

After gorging themselves and watching all those movies Jess finally went to leave. Lorelai and Rory walked him to the door. "You know Jess, you're pretty fun on movie night. We'll have to do it more often," Lorelai said with a genuine smile.

Jess shrugged, "Sure, it isn't like there's a whole lot else to do."

Lorelai smiled and said good night then dragged herself upstairs to change. Rory looked at Jess, "I had fun."

"So did I."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said, "Night Jess."

"Night Rory," he said backing down the steps and heading off into the night.

Rory shut the door and walked towards her room. She'd just finished changing and was crawling into bed when Lorelai came in.

"Hey Kiddo," Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom," Rory said.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Jess isn't half bad."

"I know Mom."

"And he can definitely hold his own on movie night."

"Yes Mom. Sleep Now."

"Yeah, Okay, night Pumpkin."

"Night Mom."


	6. Shirts and Gloves

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :) The title is a Dashboard Confessional song. Check them out. They kick booty.

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. I thought I should mention now.. it's AU, kinda. lol.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. (P.S. I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes.)

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Sookie

*mention of Jess' mom

*town meeting

*contest or bet

*gazebo

*Sense & Sensibility

*reference to the WB

****

Shirts and Gloves

Sookie was in the kitchen at the inn stirring something on a burner. Michel was standing near the door about to say something when Lorelai burst through the door rambling. She stopped short when she caught sight of Sookie. Michel looked at Lorelai with a smirk on his face, "I bet you five dollars she burns something."

Lorelai looked at him with narrowed eyes and her jaw hanging open, "How can you say that?" She paused a moment, "Do I look stupid enough to take that bet? Wait don't answer that."

Before Michel could say a word they were both pulled out of their thoughts by an, "Oops! Ouch." They turned their heads towards Sookie to see a foot high flame around the pan, and her turning a knob to off as she clutched her eyebrows. "I'm okay really," she said pulling her hand away from her eyebrows.

Michel stifled a laugh as Lorelai gaped at Sookie. "Sookie, Hun," Lorelai said walking towards the woman, "I think we'd better take you to the hospital." Lorelai lead Sookie past the chuckling Michel and out the door.

"But I'm okay. Really! It didn't hurt a bit. Okay well maybe a little," Sookie giggled.

"Sookie, you have no more eyebrows. We're going to the hospital."

Meanwhile, Rory was sitting in the gazebo reading _Sense & Sensibility_. She and Lane had just got done shopping and now Rory was planning on relaxing a while since Lane's mom had forced her to go to Bible Studies for the afternoon. She crunched on the pretzel stick she was holding in her right hand and shifted on the bench as she got to a good part. Just then she felt something heavy hit the bench beside her. She looked up startled, to stare straight into Jess' eyes. Rory swallowed her pretzel and said, "Hey Jess."

He nodded and said, "Hey Rory, _Sense & Sensibility_ huh?"

She nodded and marked her place setting the book down, "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good considering."

She tilted her head, "Considering what?"

"I'm still in Stars Hollow," he responded smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I had fun last night."

"Yeah me too," He said looking down, "Hey prepare yourself, I'm about to get truthful and crap."

She pretended to brace herself then nodded, "Go for it."

He looked up at her out of the corner of his eye, "I like your mom."

Rory relaxed a bit, "Funny, so do I. Don't make me fight you for her!" She laughed a bit.

He laughed at her laughing, "Yeah well she's nice, and cool."

"Ah I'm sure your mom's not that bad."

A shadow crossed Jess' face and it became stony again as he looked back at his shoes, "Yeah, she is."

"How so?"

Jess stood up abruptly and started to walk away.

"Jess wait, I'm sorry."

He turned to her, "No I'm sorry. I should have... I. I just, not now Rory. Maybe sometime. But not now."

She nodded in understanding and motioned for him to sit back down.

He looked at her a moment, "No I've got to get back to the diner. I'll see you at tonight's meeting though."

Rory couldn't do anything more than nod and say, surprised, "Okay. Sure."

The meeting was practically half over that night when Lorelai and Rory got there. Taylor glared at Lorelai, "You're late."

Rory ducked into a row next to Jess and Luke as Lorelai responded speaking fast, "Yes I see. Well it was all the Oompa Loompa's fault."

"Here we go," Rory whispered to Jess. He just looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Well then they were dancing with the pink elephants in the salsa," Lorelai was still speaking with super speed as she made her way to the end of the row Rory was in. Jess was smirking.

"Huh?" Taylor said

Luke looked at Lorelai, "Don't sit here."

"And all the clocks were set back while the dolphins played in the green grassy lagoon and they said 'squeak squeak' but meant 'meeting meeting' and I finally got past the big guy name Bubba who was at my door. Then all the way here the frog from the WB was following me and Rory so we had to tie it up." Rory glared at her mom.

"Okay just sit down," Taylor finally said.

Jess leaned towards Rory as Lorelai sat down, "Next time I'm coming in with you guys."

Lorelai leaned in front of Rory smiling at Jess, "Anytime you want to cause trouble you're welcome to be late with us.

Rory watched Jess and Lorelai grin/smirking at each other and smiled. Finally, they were getting along.


	7. Again I Go Unnoticed

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :) The title is a Dashboard Confessional song. Check them out. They kick booty.

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. I thought I should mention now.. it's AU, kinda. lol.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. I decided to have it be R/J at the end because... I said so. This chapter took me forever to write. Or at least it seemed that way. I'm not sure why, it just did.

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Lane

*Reference to Fast Food

*the line "Gay men are so hot it's tragic."

*Luke's diner

*a party or club of some sort

*Kirk

*Blinking Lights (not in or at club/party)

****

Again I Go Unnoticed

Rory and Lane were sitting in Luke's diner discussing a phone call that Rory had received that morning.

"So, at nine o'clock in the morning, on spring break, Madeline called you?" Lane was asking.

"Yeah," Rory said sipping her coffee.

"Does she not realise you sleep?"

"Apparently not. Anyways she's having a party tomorrow night and wanted to know if I could come," Rory paused and took another sip of her coffee. "I told her only if I could bring some friends."

"Oh so you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah."

Lane sighed and leaned back in the booth, "I don't know. I want to go but what would I tell my mom?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know. Um, tell her you've been assigned an essay on the first tourist in space and everything had been checked out of the Stars Hollow library already so you and I are going to the library in Hartford. You're going to work on your essay while I work on my report on eastern religion."

"You know that's just school oriented enough to work. But I must say Rory, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm desperate. Unless I go to the party mom will make me play Mary Ann in the town's version of Gilligan's Island," Rory sighed and drank some of her coffee.

"Okay but what when she wants to see the essay?"

"I'll type you up something tomorrow."

"Nice try," Lane said eyeing her friend, "You'll sleep late, and then run around like a chicken with your head cut off preparing for the hula contest."

"Okay, I forgot about that. So I'll type something up the day after that or something. You can say you're coming over to type it up, and that you gave me your notes so you wouldn't lose or forget them."

Lane smiled as she played with the straw in her coke, "You think of everything." She paused a moment playing with her straw some more before asking, "So you're not inviting Dean are you?"

Rory looked up from her coffee, "No, too awkward."

Lane nodded as Luke brought them their food, two burgers with fries. Lane crunched on a fry thoughtfully than pointed it at Rory. "You know," Lane swallowed, " Luke's fries are good and all, but Arby's are better."

Rory looked at her friend, "My, that was random."

"They are though."

Rory nodded and bit a fry then shook it at Lane, "They're seasoned."

"And curly," Lane added.

"And cheesy," Kirk interjected from the next table where he was waiting for Luke to take his order. "Sorry, I couldn't help over hearing."

"It's okay Kirk," Rory said smiling.

"He's right. They're full of cheesy goodness," Lane said. The two girls smiled at each other and continued eating their food and talking. "Hey did you happen to see _The Forsaken_?"

"Yeah," Rory said, "It was good."

"Yeah. Kerr Smith is extremely cute."

"He'd be the only reason to watch _Dawson's Creek_," Rory pointed out

Lane sighed, "Yeah. Gay men are so hot, it's tragic."

"He's only gay on the show not in real life Lane," Rory said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"True but you've got to agree right?"

"Point taken."

"I've got to go," Lane said suddenly. "My mom's having a family dinner tonight so I have to help her get ready before my aunt and uncle arrive."

Rory nodded and said goodbye then watched as Lane walked out the door. Rory went up and paid Luke then headed home.

The next day went pretty much as Lane planned. Rory woke up late, then rushed about the house preparing for the hula contest. She finally dashed out the door in jean shorts and a blue tank top, her hair loose and whipping about her face. She arrived at the sign in table near the gazebo and got her number and grass skirt then stood off to the side to wait.

Suddenly Lorelai rushed up to her, two coffees in hand. Rory took one and gulped it down before her mom could say anything. "Now I'm here, but I don't know if I can stay for this whole thing, Sookie's already injured herself twice today, so it's not looking good."

"No fair mom, you entered me in this stupid thing."

"Exactly, because I couldn't do it. Now, make me proud," Lorelai said fastening the grass skirt around Rory's waist.

Rory sighed as she heard them announce the beginning. They called five people onto the gazebo and had them hula to some corny tropical music for a few minutes. Then the audience's applause determine who would move on. They did that three more times, Rory's group was last. When her name was called she climbed up on the gazebo with Kirk, and a couple cheerleaders from Stars Hollow high and did her best. She was shocked when she was chosen to move on.

So she stayed up there and gave it her best again. This time however the captain of the cheerleading squad won. Rory was pleased about this, the winner would preside over the rest of the festivities and frankly, she wanted nothing to do with it. Rory congratulated her then walked down through the crowd taking off her number and skirt. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She whirled around and saw Jess standing there.

"Hey," he said.

She shifted nervously, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well your mom mentioned it while she was in the diner so I had to come see for myself."

"Great. So have you seen my mom?"

"Yeah," Jess said as he fingered her grass skirt, "She had to leave early. Hey can I have this?"

Rory looked down at the skirt, "Uh yeah sure I guess." She handed it to him. "I can't believe my mother entered me in this stupid thing and didn't even stay to see me lose."

Jess smirked at her, "How harsh of her. Well for what it's worth I think you did good."

All of a sudden Lane came rushing up to them grinning like a madwoman. Rory turned and looked at her, "Hey Lane! You made it!"

Jess looked at Lane too and said sarcastically, "Yeah Lane! You made it, what will your mother say."

Before Lane could come up with a retort Rory interrupted, "Yeah what did your mother say about tonight?"

Lane turned to Rory, the grin reappearing on her face, "I can go. She bought it hook, line, and sinker." Lane made a noise that was supposed to sound like a sinker hitting water and splashing, it sounded suspiciously like a missile going splash to Jess however.

"Woo! Party tonight." Rory grinned happily, "Now mom can't make me be Mary Ann." Lane and Rory started walking to Luke's side by side, Jess momentarily forgotten.

Jess looked back and forth between the two and fell into step behind them, "What party?"

Rory spun around, "Oh god, sorry Jess. This girl from Chilton, Madeline, is having a party and invited me."

"Oh," Jess said as they approached the stop light, "Hey guys can you uh, stand right here?" He positioned them around the pole, "Thanks." Jess ducked behind Rory and Lane and a cardboard palm tree.

Rory and Lane were talking excitedly about the party when they her the sound of metal against metal and Jess go, "Ouch. Damn." His hand flung out at Rory as he said, "Hey hold this." She took the screwdriver out of his hand and resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder. Suddenly a flash of light behind her caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see sparks and Jess shaking his hand, again saying, "Damn." After a moment he held out his hand for the screw driver. She watched him screw some screws back in and close a metal door, by now Lane was watching too. He slipped the screwdriver back in his pocket and stepped between the two girls throwing and arm over each of their shoulders as he hustled them away. "Come on ladies, get a move on. Don't need to get caught."

Lane twisted out of Jess's grip, "Do you have a death wish? My mother would kill you."

Jess nodded and kept walking towards Luke's, his arm still around Rory, "Keep up Lane."

The trio hurried inside and set down at a booth. Rory turned to Jess and asked, "Hey would you like to come to the party tonight?"

"Sure," Jess said.

"Okay come over around seven," Rory turned her attention out the window and began to laugh. Lane followed her gaze and burst out laughing too. Jess just smirked.

Luke came over to see what was so funny and grinned. Jess looked up at him, "I guess now isn't the best time to ask for the night off huh?"

Luke looked down at Jess, "For letting me see that in my lifetime, you can have tonight and tomorrow morning off." Luke walked away and the three teens turned their attention back to the street where Taylor was standing waving his hands in the air and ranting, his face was so red it was almost purple. He stared up at the traffic light in a rage demanding to know why it was flashing yellow on all sides.


	8. The Good Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :) The title is a Dashboard Confessional song. Check them out. They kick booty.

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. I thought I should mention now.. it's AU, kinda. lol.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. I decided to have it be R/J at the end because... I said so. This chapter took me forever to write. Or at least it seemed that way. I'm not sure why, it just did. This chapter's mostly Jess, which of course means it's hysterical, 'cos I love Jess. I practically AM Jess. I write him pretty well I think, hit me with a review and tell me if you think I write Jess pretty well.

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Miss Patty

*argument/debate of music

*blue

*the word "dipsomania"

*pens

*Doose's Market

*Tuesday

****

The Good Fight

Jess played with the pens on the counter next to the cash register. The diner was practically deserted. He looked out the window watching Taylor running around in the square setting up things. He smirked, Taylor was such fun to toy with. In fact Jess wouldn't do half the stuff he did if it wasn't so funny to watch Taylor turn purple and freak out. Jess was startled out of his thoughts when Luke came up beside him. They both regarded the chaos silently for a moment before Luke asked, "What's today?"

"Tuesday," Jess replied glancing at Luke.

"So we've got four more days of this?"

"Yep," Jess said with a nod.

Luke sighed and got some money out of the register, "Can you run to Doose's and get me a big jug of vegetable oil?"

"Sure Luke," Jess said taking the money and walking out the door. He cast a glance over his shoulder as he walked into the Market, he saw Taylor walking rapidly towards the market. "So predictable" he muttered as he made his way down the aisles. It only took him a moment to find the vegetable oil so he was back to the cash register just as Taylor was walking in.

"What do you think you are doing you hoodlum?" Taylor immediately bellowed.

Jess raised an eyebrow and held up the vegetable oil in one hand and the money in the other, "Buying vegetable oil for Luke, and if I was given enough money I might even buy a pack of the new Orbit gum to try." Jess walked to the register and set down the jug then counted his money, "Look at that, there's enough." He reached down and chose a pack of wintermint Orbit gum. Jess tossed the gum on the counter and watched the girl ring it up as Taylor eyed him.

All of a sudden Taylor said, "It was you wasn't it?"

Jess paid the girl and looked at Taylor, "What was me?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me young man! I know you did something to the light earlier!"

Jess took his change from the girl and grabbed his things, looking at Taylor like he was nuts, "I don't know what you're talking about." He brushed past Taylor and out the door.

As predicted Taylor turned and followed him out, "Don't walk away from me you delinquent! I know you did it and I know you know what I'm talking about!"

"You know Taylor, you should be checked for dipsomania, because you are making no sense," Jess through over his shoulder continuing to walk to Luke's.

Taylor, of course, kept following him, right in the front door of the diner, still going on about the traffic light and how Jess had to be involved. Suddenly Jess whirled around, before Luke could even say a word, "Did it ever occur to you it just malfunctioned? No. You immediately blamed me. Now get out Taylor. You're harassing me, and you're stalking me. Leave before I'm forced to call the cops or take matters into my own hands."

Taylor gasped and fumbled for words, "You're lying! Of course you are, you can't do that."

Jess growled, "Stop fooling yourself old man, you know I've got you. Now leave me alone before I charge you with slander as well."

"But you can't kick me out of the diner! It's a public place."

Luke chose then to step in, "No. It's my place, now get out before I help him call the cops. Come to think of it you're always harassing me too."

Taylor gaped at them before turning and storming out the door, heading off to look up "dipsomania"

Jess looked at Luke and handed him the vegetable oil and his change then pocketed the gum, "Can I got start getting ready now? It's six." Luke nodded as he took the vegetable oil into the store room. Jess bounded up the stairs and into the apartment, stripping off his clothes as he went. He tossed his clothes in his hamper, grabbed a towel and hit the shower.

About 5 minutes later he emerged wet, with messy hair. He loosely wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room. He regarded his closet as he dried himself off slowly. How the hell was he supposed to dress for this party. What kind of party would it be? He sighed, well it was Chilton, so probably sluttish prep would be running rampant. He smirked and reached in his closet to pull out a pair of black pants. They were a kind of Nylon and had blue flame inserts at the bottom. They also had giant pockets. He pulled them on and found a Clash t-shirt in his closet and pulled it over his head.

Jess walked back into the bathroom and arranged his hair, then went back to his room and grabbed a blue button down shirt and a couple of CD's. He stuck the CD's in one of his pockets and put the shirt on as he went down the stairs.

Luke looked up when he emerged from the stairs and nodded at him. Jess gave a little wave and walked out the door. He walked down the sidewalk and wisely chose to cross the street well after passing Mrs. Patty's. She had been in the doorway eyeing him as he walked. He involuntarily shuddered. That woman was frightening.

Soon enough he reached the Gilmore's house. He walked up the front steps and before he could knock the door was flung open. He backed up as Lorelai began coming out the door. She stopped and the looked at each other. She smiled and said, "Hey Jess."

"Hey," he said back.

"So you're going tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there isn't anything better to do, especially with Taylor so mad at me."

"The light?" she asked.

He nodded again, "That and I went in there to buy something for Luke and he followed me around and all the way back to Luke's so I finally told him to quit harassing me and stalking before I called the cops."

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Smart move. Well I'm going to Luke's for coffee, I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded and she walked past him saying over her shoulder, "Go on in, they're in Rory's room doing their hair."

He walked in and shut the door behind him walking to Rory's room. He found them there bickering over who was better, Pink, or Gwen Stefani. Lane thought Gwen was much better, while Rory thought Pink was just as good as Gwen. They both looked up when he walked in.

"Hey Jess," Rory said smiling.

He nodded at them, "Hey Rory. Hey Lane."

"Hey Jess," Lane said.

"You guys almost ready?" Jess asked.

"Yup," Rory said getting up, "Why don't we hit the road?"

The three walked out and got in the jeep. All the thirty minutes to Hartford they listened to the radio and voiced their opinions on the songs. Finally Rory pulled into the end of Madeline's driveway. The place was already packed with cars and the music made the air vibrate. They walked up to the door and knocked. Someone inside opened the door and they walked in. Jess smirked as he looked around, glad he'd chosen what he had for clothes.


	9. This Brilliant Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :) The title is a Dashboard Confessional song. Check them out. They kick booty.

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. I thought I should mention now.. it's AU, kinda. lol.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. I decided to have it be R/J at the end because... I said so. This chapter took me forever to write. Or at least it seemed that way. I'm not sure why, it just did. This chapter's mostly Jess, which of course means it's hysterical, 'cos I love Jess. I practically AM Jess. I write him pretty well I think, hit me with a review and tell me if you think I write Jess pretty well.

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Luke

*red

*stars

*cotton

*reference to pioneer days

*the bridge

*Doritos

****

This Brilliant Dance

Rory sighed, Lane was chatting up some guy in a red cotton shirt and Jess was fending off some girls by the Doritos. Rory pushed aside the slight feeling of jealous and turned away from the sight.

She sighed again as she wandered through the halls of Madeline's house. She paused outside a familiar door, running her hand over the solid wood as memories assaulted her. Her hand grasped the handle as she opened the door. Just inside she stopped, and blinked slowly before turning back out the door.

He turned just in time to see her walk back out. His heart seemed to soar and drop all at once. He sighed and closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped in defeat. All of a sudden the door opened again and there she was. A vision, even more beautiful than he remembered.

Both of their breaths caught as she shut the door and moved into the room. Neither said a word as she walked over to the piano bench and sat down. They simply stared at each other for a few moments. Finally it was Rory who broke the silence, almost breathlessly saying, "Tristan."

Tristan stared at her, his eyes searching her face for some sign of how she felt. Finally he said, in the same manner, "Rory."

"You're back," Rory simply stated.

"Only for vacation," he answered.

"Do you like it?" she asked, "School I mean."

"Yeah," he replied, "even though at times it's stricter than Chilton. It's a nice change. No one there knows me."

She nodded, "It's nice to see you."

He smiled a little, "It's good to see you too. We should keep in touch."

She nodded and pulled a pen and napkin out of her bag and handed them to him. He scrawled the school address and phone number on it. She took it from him and put it back in her purse.

They stared at each other in silence for a little while. Suddenly she reached out and gently touched his face, whispering, "it really is you."

He turned his head into her hand and gently kissed her palm then looked back at her. Slowly, with her hand still on his face, they leaned towards each other. Their lips met in a slow, soft, yet passionate kiss. As suddenly as it happened they pulled apart. She jumped up as did he. "Rory, don't," he pleaded.

Rory looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have, not now. Not when I'm so confused, and you're leaving. I'm sorry." She turned and bolted out the door.

Rory ran up to Lane, "We have to go, now." Lane nodded as Rory grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She found Jess and grabbed him as well despite his protests. They got to the jeep and climbed in, barely having time to buckle their seatbelts before Rory hit the accelerator. None of them noticed the hurt looking blonde watching from the side of a BMW.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Jess asked from the passenger seat.

Rory's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as Lane asked, "It happened again didn't it?" Rory nodded.

"What happened again?" Jess asked only to be ignored.

"Rory! You've got to stop kissing your enemies!" Lane exclaimed.

Jess turned pale, "She WHAT?"

Lane turned to Jess, "She kissed her enemy, Tristan." Lane shifted her gaze to Rory, "Again."

"I'm not following here," Jess said as the jeep sped along the highway.

Rory sighed, "When I first started Chilton, there was this guy."

"Tristan," Lane interjected.

"He was," Rory paused, "A ladies man, a player. I became one of his conquests."

"Attempted," Lane interjected again.

"Yes, attempted," Rory conceded. "I didn't give in. He tortured me and called me Mary the rest of the time he was at Chilton."

Jess snorted and Rory shot a glance at him out of the corner of her eye before continuing, "It wasn't long after you arrived in Stars Hollow that his parents sent him to military school in North Carolina."

Jess let out a low whistle and said half sarcastically, "Jesus, what'd he do?"

"Broke into a safe," Rory said seriously.

Jess stared at her as Lane leaned forward from the back. "You would have gotten along great with him," she teased Jess with a grin.

Jess glared at her. By now they were in Stars Hollow. Rory pulled the jeep into her driveway and shut it off. They all climbed out and began walking to Lanes. Rory told them about getting Tristan's address and number. However before Lane could give advice they'd reached her house and she had to hurry in so her mother wouldn't see Jess with them. Once Lane was inside the door Jess turned to Rory, "You want to take a walk?"

"Sure," she replied.

They began walking and she crossed her arms over her chest. They were both silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After a few moments Rory realized they were approaching the bridge. She glanced over at Jess, he was walking along with his head down. She tipped her head down as well and walked out onto the bridge along side him.

They sat down on the bridge and just looked at each other for a moment. Rory smiled at him and lay back to look at the stars. Soon Jess lay next to her. She sighed softly, "isn't it pretty?"

Jess was watching her and slowly responded in the affirmative. She looked at him and smiled. "Quiet too," he added, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah," Rory said, "It's as quiet as the prairie."

Jess smirked, "How Laura Ingalls."

Rory let out a little laugh, "Yeah."

They were silent for a few more moments. "So what are you going to do about Tristan?" Jess asked.

Rory sighed yet again, "I don't know."

Jess looked over at her, "Well, why did you run off?"

Rory turned and looked at him, "I was scared, and confused."

"About what?"

"My feelings," Rory said resignedly.

"Your feelings? You have feelings for him?" Jess asked in a flat tone.

"Well I know I used to, and I did miss him." Rory sighed and shook her head a bit, "But now I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't feel any sparks. Besides, there's someone else I think I'm interested in."

"Oh," Jess said waiting for her to elaborate.

Rory sighed, she knew he was waiting for more information but no, not yet. "Jess," she started, "I'll tell you more when I'm more sure." He nodded and she got up. "I better go, see you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"Rory?" Jess called.

"Yeah?" she questioned turning around.

"At least write the poor guy and tell him."

"I will Jess," she said before turning and walking away.

Jess remained there a while longer then walked to Luke's. Luke looked up when he entered.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Interesting and boring," Jess said and Luke raised an eyebrow. "I think those rich kids have more issues than me."

"I'm sure they do," Luke said thinking of Lorelai.

Jess shrugged, "Kind of makes me feel a little better." He turned and walked up the stairs.


	10. Revealing Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. Especially Jess/Milo. :) The title is a Dashboard Confessional song. Check them out. They kick booty.

Rating: PG13, I had to change it to do what I *really* wanted to do.

Summary: I don't really know what to say. It's a funny fic I wrote for a challenge. I thought I should mention now.. it's AU, kinda. lol.

AN: Like I said, I wrote this for a challenge. I decided to have it be R/J at the end because... I said so. This chapter took me forever to write. Or at least it seemed that way. I'm not sure why, it just did. This chapter's mostly Jess, which of course means it's hysterical, 'cos I love Jess. I practically AM Jess. I write him pretty well I think, hit me with a review and tell me if you think I write Jess pretty well.

The Challenge: The story(chapter) **MUST **include the following:

*Rory

*Rust

*Ho-Ho's

*Country Music

*Flowers

*Corny

****

Revealing Me

Time passed, as it often does. Rory came and went from the house as often as Jess was suddenly coming and going from her mind. The hectic lifestyle of Stars Hollow during Spring Break was winding down. Soon everyone would be heading back to their schools. Rory walked through the center of town licking an ice cream cone. She paused as she stared towards Doose's. Dean's truck was parked out front, it appeared to be rustier than she remembered. Suddenly she realized she was just standing there. In no mood to see Dean, she turned towards home.

When she arrived a song by the Dixie Chicks was playing. She sighed and walked inside wondering what on earth her mother was up to. She found Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table picking apart a ho-ho. She looked up when Rory entered, "Want a ho-ho?"

"Sure," Rory said, grabbing one off of the counter. Rory sat across from her mother and began picking at her own ho-ho.

Lorelai gazed at Rory curiously, "What's up?"

"I'm just, I feel funny," Rory said with a shrug.

"Funny how?" Lorelai asked.

"Dazed-like," Rory said popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Any idea why?"

"Not really. I just, can't concentrate on anything except..."

"Ah," Lorelai said nodding, "Jess."

Rory nodded, "I still can't believe you took it that well."

"Well, I realized that it was going to happen eventually so I may as well get used to the idea."

"How big of you."

Lorelai grinned, "I know. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. What if he doesn't return my feelings," Rory frowned at her ho-ho.

"He'd be stupid not to, and since you claim he's not stupid. I say you tell him, or show him," Lorelai waggled her eyebrows then paled, "Just don't show him too much."

Rory frowned at her, "I guess you're right."

A moment of silence went by as Lorelai stared into space, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know he'll be different right?" She asked suddenly.

"No kidding mom."

"I just mean, he's not the corny, flowers and candy type."

"Yeah I know"

"Okay, then go get 'em"

Rory nodded and got up. She turned and walked out the door. Lorelai watched her go.

Rory marched up to Luke's and looked in the window. The crowd was light, and Jess was sitting behind the register reading. Luke came out and said something to him. He nodded and put the book down then stood up.

Rory pushed open the door causing the bell to ring. Jess looked over and grinned, "Hey," he said. She just walked right behind the counter, reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss as her hand tangled in his hair. He brought his hands to her face. Slowly one hand tangled in her hair as he brought the other down and wrapped it around her waist. Suddenly she pulled away and walked out leaving half the diner staring at her retreating figure, the other half at Jess.


End file.
